Loader
Loader is a playable character in Risk of Rain 2. How to Unlock Loader is unlocked upon completing the challenge "Guidance Offline". (Destroy five of the egg nests in Siren's Call, then defeat the spawned boss.) (Note: can be unlocked on Drizzle) Skills Scrap Barrier to fall damage. Striking enemies with the Loader's gauntlets grants a . | notes = *This gain is 5% of the max . }} Knuckleboom . | notes = }} Grapple Fist you to the target. | notes = *This does not damage enemies. }} Spiked Fist and . you to heavy targets. Light targets are instead. | notes = *Unlocked via the "Loader: Swing By" Challenge. (As Loader, reach and proceed through the Celestial Portal in 25 minutes or less.) }} Charged Gauntlet that sends you . Deals the you are moving. | notes = }} Thunder Gauntlet that also all enemies in a cone for . . | notes =*Unlocked via the "Loader: Earthshatter" Challenge. (As Loader, land a Charged Gauntlet hit at 300mph or higher.) *Cannot hold the charge }} M551 Pylon up to nearby enemies for . Can be . | notes =Spawning multiple pylons through the use of other items (e.g. Brainstalks, Bandolier, or stacking Alien Head) is possible but there is an internal cap of three that can be active at any time. Spawning more than three will have the oldest active pylon be removed when the new one spawns. }} Tips * Items that increase your damage or attack speed are invaluable on Loader, especially on-hit items which deal bonus total damage. In combination with her Charged Gauntlet, items such as Ukulele and Kjaro's Band substantially increase her damage output. * briefly stuns and knocks back lighter enemies such as Lemurians, Beetles, Imps, and Hermit Crabs. * Grapple Fist & Spiked Fist only go on cooldown if the attack connects with an enemy or terrain; if not, it reels back in and is immediately ready for re-use. * You can charge up and release Charged Gauntlet while you're attached to something by Grapple Fist or Spiked Fist. Use this to gain damage when using Charged Gauntlet, as its damage is increased by the Loader's movement speed. On top of dealing massive amounts of damage, it can also allow you to cover great distances very quickly. * Release Charged Gauntlet at the apex of Grapple Fist's trajectory (when you start going upwards) to maintain maximum momentum when trying to go far. * For some reason, activating Blast Shower will cancel Charged Gauntlet's charge-up animation and put it on cooldown. This is most likely an unintended side effect of the item, but for now it should be avoided as this character. * When attached to something with Grapple Fist or Spiked Fist, repeatedly toggling sprint can both rapidly increase Loader's movement speed and/or swinging radius (distance between Loader and what she's attached to). The swinging radius can extend infinitely, being limited only by the boundaries of the map. * Like Artificer's Charged Nano-Bomb, Loader can sprint while charging up Charged Gauntlet by toggling sprint after beginning the charge. * You can make Loader move faster while using Knuckleboom by pressing the sprint key between the attacks. It is unlikely this is intentional and will probably be patched in coming updates. Gallery File:LoaderClassic.png|Loader's "Classic" skin, which can be unlocked by obliterating yourself at the Obelisk on Monsoon difficulty. Trivia * '''Loader '''was one of the two post-launch playable characters in the first Risk of Rain. * The Loader's "Classic" skin is a reference to Risk of Rain 1. It has the same color scheme as the original Loader. * The Loader in Risk of Rain 2 is a female, while the Loader in Risk of Rain 1 is a male. ** This is (so far) the only case of a 'returning' Survivor changing gender. * The Loader's design is inspired by the Power Loader from the movie ''"Aliens" ''